falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
9mm submachine gun (Fallout: New Vegas)
|weight =4 |value =850 |edid =WeapNV9mmSubmachineGun |baseid = }} The 9mm submachine gun (SMG) is a weapon in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics The 9mm submachine gun is a small, yet capable weapon, able to empty a full magazine in under 3 seconds. The 9mm rounds are common and lightweight, making it even easier to spray-and-pray. With the light bolt modification, this weapon deals 200 damage-per-second. However, it shares the common weakness of most automatic weapons in Fallout: New Vegas, in that much of its theoretical power is negated by the Damage Threshold system. In addition to losing much of its damage to the target's damage threshold, the high spread of the SMG requires the Courier to be at close range for all of the rounds fired to impact on the target. Durability The 9mm submachine gun can fire a total of about 2,745 standard rounds, the equivalent of 92 reloads (or 46 reloads when modified with drum magazines) from full condition before breaking. Modifications * 9mm SMG drums - +30 rounds per magazine. * 9mm SMG light bolt - increases rate of fire by 30%. Variant * Vance's 9mm submachine gun, a unique variant of the 9mm SMG. Comparison Locations * Andy Scabb carries a 9mm submachine gun. * Carlyle St. Clair's house - hidden on the floor underneath the shelf. * Commonly found on White Legs tribals in Zion Canyon * Found on various merchants and traders all throughout the Mojave Wasteland. * Goodsprings - Inside Doc Mitchell's house, there's a broken one on top of the Sunset Sarsaparilla crate that can be repaired and taken with a Repair skill of 25. * Gun Runners - the Vendortron sells one, in 98% condition. * Lower level Great Khans carry 9mm SMGs. * McMurphy has one on his corpse in Boulder City. * Lucky 38 - a fully repaired one can be found in the basement next to an ammunition box on a table. (The player character can only access the Lucky 38's basement when taken there by Mr. House during The House Always Wins, I or by console commands.) * Mrs. Hostetler carries a 9mm submachine gun. * Nipton - inside the house with a Mister Gutsy on the northeast side of town. * Vikki and Vance Casino - in the open safe inside the casino cashier's office. * Zapp's Neon Signs - in an open safe in the foreman's office. * As of patch 1.3.0.452, Viper gunslingers can be found with them when the player character is below level 8. * Fiends in Vault 3 may carry 9mm SMGs. * Papa Khan in Red Rock Canyon carries one. Notes * The 9mm SMG is depicted in the Run 'n Gun perk. * As the 9mm SMG is a one-handed weapon, it can be equipped without reducing movement speed. * The 9mm SMG shares its firing sound with the 9mm pistol. Behind the scenes The 9mm SMG is based on the M3 submachine gun also known as a "Grease Gun," albeit with a shorter barrel than its real-life counterpart. Bugs Sometimes when switching to the 9mm submachine gun the magazine will appear forwards of the barrel with the rest of its orientation correct. Upon reload, the magazine position issue will correct itself. It appears to only affect the gun when the drum magazine mod is equipped. Sounds Gallery 9mm SMG with drum modification.png|9mm submachine gun with the drum magazine modification Run N Gun.png|9mm submachine gun as depicted in the Run N Gun perk image Category:Fallout: New Vegas Guns skill weapons Category:All Roads weapons de:9-mm-Maschinenpistole (Fallout: New Vegas) es:Subfusil ametrallador de 9 mm (Fallout: New Vegas) ru:9-мм пистолет-пулемёт uk:9-мм пістолет-кулемет